Brothers in arms
by Little Amsel
Summary: Pouvait-il faire taire cette petite voix dans sa tête, qui le suppliait de regarder en arrière ? Cesser de contempler les souvenirs qui lui étaient si précieux, et ce visage familier et tellement aimé ? La révolte gronde, mais faut-il lâcher prise, en espérant briser le masque de celui qu'on chérie, pour qu'enfin, il nous regarde, pour de vrai ?
1. 1755 - Fort Duquesne

**Saluuut à tous ! Aujourd'hui, je suis heureuse de sortir une fanfiction historique qui me trotte dans la tête depuis longtemps :DD On remercie mes révisions de civilisation pour m'avoir donné les connaissances et les idées nécessaires. En réalité, cela fait depuis que j'ai découvert Hetalia que je veux écrire sur le sujet. J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai pris à l'écrire.**

 **Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres il y aura pour cette fanfiction. De base, j'avais pensé en faire 4-5, mais il est possible que je rajoute des événements, et donc, du contenu. Je ne vais pas encore vous faire de promesses que je ne vais pas tenir, haha- Je ne peux pas non plus affirmer de date précise pour la sortie des différents chapitres, car cela dépend non seulement de mon inspiration (qui a tendance à me jouer des tours), mais aussi de ma correctrice, que je remercie encore et toujours pour son travail. Je ne peux pas lui demander de laisser tomber tout ce qu'elle fait pour me corriger.**

 **Aussi, cette fanfic est basée au maximum sur de l'historique. Je fais pas mal de recherches pour être aussi précise que possible, mais je ne suis pas non plus omnisciente. Ne me dites pas "Ah, mais tel truc ça s'est pas passé comme ça" ou autre. Je ne peux pas tout savoir, et comme j'ai intégré les personnages d'Hetalia à l'histoire, le tout est un minimum romancé. Et aussi, je ne peux pas parler de TOUTES les batailles ou de tous les événements arrivés. Je me suis concentrée sur des événement majeurs, ou que j'ai étudiés en cours et qui m'ont semblé appropriés.**

 **Certains éléments pouvant sembler obscurs (mais impossibles à expliquer dans le récit sans faire de l'exposition inutile) seront mis dans un glossaire à la fin de la fanfic.**

 **Bref, trêve de blabla, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review pour donner votre avis ou divers conseils C:**

* * *

Chapitre 1

 _1755 - Fort Duquesne_

 _Le temps est clair, le ciel éclaboussé de nuages rougis par le crépuscule. Ses petits doigts sont enroulés autour d'une chaîne froide et d'un boîtier en argent, pesant son poids sur sa chemise de nuit dont le col et le ruban s'agitent sous la brise légère. Ses jambes étendues écrasent l'herbe sous leur douce peau d'enfant, les brins et les insectes venant parfois chatouiller ses pieds. Ses paupières sont closes, barrant l'accès à ses pupilles d'azur pour les protéger de la lumière éclatante. Il semble dormir, et pourtant il prend de grandes inspirations. Comme pour sentir la moindre odeur parcourant cette terre. Comme pour saisir le moindre souffle de vent, la moindre poussière, comme un précieux cadeau._

 _Et pourtant, à mesure que le soleil se couche et que les pissenlits se ferment, ses soupirs se font moins avides, sa tête s'effondre par moment sur sa poitrine, avant de se redresser brusquement, alerte, ses cils battants comme pour résister à un sommeil trop hâtif. Mais il ne peut lutter longtemps, car à nouveau, Morphée l'emmène, prenant son corps juvénile au creux de ses bras, la nature se refermant autour de lui comme un cocon chaleureux. Comme une mère protectrice. Il n'arrive plus à se battre. Il capitule. Seule une aide extérieure peut le sauver, à présent._

 _L'enfant est secouru par une nouvelle présence. Des pas assurés mais prudents s'approchent en silence de celui qui a été cueilli trop vite par les étoiles. Ils s'arrêtent près de lui, leur propriétaire s'accroupissant près de la figure endormie. L'homme à la chemise claire et au pantalon beige, ses bretelles traînant dans la verdure, esquisse un sourire à la vue de ce combattant qui a bien vite abandonné._

 _Ses yeux émeraude plissés par l'adoration, il passe une main dans ses cheveux blonds, les ébouriffant par mauvaise habitude, avant de venir caresser les mèches châtain du plus jeune. Il l'appelle doucement, essayant de le tirer de sa torpeur. L'autre y répond par quelques gazouillis, mais sans encore ouvrir les yeux, comme si la tentation d'une sieste avec les fleurs était bien plus enviable._

 _Alors l'adulte le saisit sous les bras pour le soulever, soutenant aussi la montre en argent à laquelle l'enfant s'accroche obstinément, bien décidé à ne pas la lâcher. Il cale le petit être contre son torse, laissant sa tête reposer contre son épaule, le berçant avec douceur. Il fait quelques pas pour remonter la colline et s'éloigner de l'arbre contre lequel l'enfant était appuyé._

 _Dans un dernier instant de lucidité, ce dernier finit par ouvrir les yeux. Ses paupières papillonnent avant de se fixer sur l'horizon rose, orange, pourpre et mauve par endroits. Une dernière fois, il inspire profondément, les battements de son cœur rencontrant ceux de l'homme qui le soutient. Le monde lui semble si grand, de là-haut, si vaste, et pourtant si loin, inaccessible. Il voudrait tendre la main pour l'atteindre mais rien n'y fait. Cette terre est à lui, et pourtant, il ne peut la saisir. Cette terre est à lui, mais il ne peut que la contempler. Il aimerait attraper chaque feuille, chaque brindille, chaque nuage, chaque poussière entre ses doigts, et ne jamais les lâcher. Cette terre est lui. Il est une nation._

 _Mais c'est comme si, ici, rien ne lui appartenait._

* * *

" Jones ! Vous dormez, ou quoi ?! "

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Une motte de terre explosa près de son visage, le forçant à baisser la tête et à fermer la bouche. Par réflexe, il avait enfoui sa main dans sa veste pour protéger l'objet qu'il tenait. Il attendit quelques secondes, le bruit des balles fusant près de ses oreilles et la fumée des canons s'infiltrant dans ses poumons. Il toussa avec violence, comme s'il s'était soudainement rendu compte de la présence du gaz.

Horatio Gates* lui tapota le dos pour l'aider à se remettre de ses émotions et retrouver un peu d'air frais, cruellement absent dans cette forêt encombrée par la poudre et le plomb qui volaient en tout sens. Il secoua la tête, une fois, deux fois, mais cela ne sembla qu'accroître sa confusion, une puissante nausée le faisant grimacer. Cela n'était pas bon signe. Combien de temps était-il resté ainsi à fixer le vide ? À oublier le temps et à changer d'époque ? Avaient-ils déjà perdu ? Qu'en était-il du Fort ? La voix de l'officier lui creva les tympans, apportant de mauvaises nouvelles à sa question silencieuse.

" Merde... Ces saletés d'indiens nous attendaient... Et il ne sont pas seuls ! "

L'Américain tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Alfred se contorsionna dans la boue pour se hausser et tenter de voir par dessus les barricades érigées entre les arbres. Mais il dut se tapir de nouveau derrière les planches pour éviter un tir ennemi. Il sentit une désagréable sensation de chaleur lui frôler le crâne, avant de relever prudemment la tête.

Entre les feuillages, habilement camouflés, il distinguait difficilement les tuniques en peau et les bandeaux à plumes des amérindiens. Moins typiques de ce décor naturel, cependant, étaient les vestes bleu électrique des adversaires français, qui peinaient à se cacher aussi bien que leurs alliés. Il suffisait de repérer un bout d'épaule, une jambe qui dépassait, et l'ennemi était fait. Une balle bien placée, affaire réglée. Mais cela valait aussi pour eux, les colonies britanniques. Leur uniforme rouge était tout aussi voyant, si ce n'était plus, que celui de leurs rivaux européens. Difficile de savoir qui était le plus désavantagé, dans cette histoire.

Observant les autres soldats autour de lui, Alfred comprit que la situation n'avait pas changé. Ils venaient de passer le fleuve de la frontière de l'Ohio dans un silence quasi-religieux, mais une fois enfoncés dans la forêt, ils avaient compris qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Les flèches et les munitions avaient fusé, les tirs avaient explosé au cœur de l'immensité verdoyante, et ils avaient à peine eu le temps de s'y préparer. Les colonnes si ordonnées s'étaient dispersées. Ils avaient mis les canons en place et avaient fait feu à leur tour, plaçant de fragiles protections pour amortir autant que possible les coups ennemis.

Cela n'avait pas été très efficace, puisqu'Alfred avait vu tomber plusieurs de ses camarades en quelques minutes, leurs cadavres désormais encombrants étalés autour de lui. Même Edward Braddock, le commandant de cet expédition, avait été blessé et rapatrié à l'arrière. Essayant de faire fi de l'horreur qui l'entourait, il avait simplement fermé les yeux, se coupant des salves environnantes en se replongeant dans une époque plus paisible. Il pensait s'être laissé porter trop loin. Mais au final, seules quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées. Ils n'avaient toujours pas bougé.

Rapidement, il rechargea son mousquet pour se replonger dans la bataille. Il ne savait pas combien de miliciens étaient déjà morts, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser le combat s'éterniser. Ils devaient avancer vers le Fort Duquesne, ou rebrousser chemin avant que de nouvelles pertes ne se déclarent.

Chacun des tirs atteignant un combattant accentuait son malaise. Ses mains tremblaient autour du manche de bois de son arme. Il s'affaiblissait. La surprise de l'embuscade l'avait pris au dépourvu et les avait amputés d'une bonne part de leur optimisme. Ils pensaient tous être en sécurité jusqu'à l'arrivée au Fort contrôlé par la France. Cette dernière en avait décidé autrement.

Ne perdant pas espoir, il passa son pistolet par dessus les barricades, cherchant rapidement une proie à atteindre à l'abri des troncs. Il découvrit un bras à découvert. Il tira et sa balle trouva le chemin de la chair, arrachant un cri à la victime. La fumée le camoufla quelques secondes, le temps pour lui de dénicher une nouvelle cible. Son choix tomba sur un amérindien qui semblerait vieux et faible à quiconque le rencontrerait hors combat, mais qui ici lui paraissait plein de ressources, et par conséquent, dangereux. Il pressa la détente, l'atteignant à la tête alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer une offensive. Sa tempe laissa échapper un filet de sang et l'homme s'écroula dans la poussière qu'il rejoindrait bientôt.

Fier d'avoir privé les adversaires d'un tel atout, Alfred ne ménagea cependant pas ses efforts pour la suite. Il parvint à défaire plusieurs français de plus, ainsi que quelques indiens qui se défendaient plutôt bien, malgré leurs arcs et l'attention que leur demandait chaque envoi de flèche.

Les méthodes des ennemis étaient sournoises, proches d'une guérilla. Chaque seconde pouvait être la dernière pour les soldats américains. Les minutes s'écoulaient à une vitesse incroyable, et plusieurs heures étaient déjà passées lorsqu'ils virent enfin les rangs opposés se vider peu à peu. Quelques combattants laissaient leur courage au placard et prenaient leurs jambes à leur cou. Peut-être allaient-ils enfin pouvoir avancer. Sans même demander l'accord de son officier, Alfred se redressa.

" Je pars devant trouver une ouverture.

\- Quoi- Jones, vous êtes fou, revenez ici ! "

Il n'écouta pas ses mots et enjamba d'un bond la palissade, slalomant entre les arbres, presque ventre à terre. Il réussit à se jeter à couvert d'un tronc, plus proche de la limite du camp adverse. Recroquevillé, il vit quelques balles se planter dans la terre près de ses pieds, sans l'atteindre.

Il fut rapidement rejoint dans sa cachette par Gates, qui malgré son statut d'humain, n'avait pas hésité à affronter lui aussi les tirs ennemis. L'air exaspéré, l'homme rechargea son arme avec hargne, lançant un regard courroucé à l'Américain.

" Vous alors... Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes une nation que vous pouvez vous permettre de foncer tête baissée comme ça ! Pensez à ceux qui restent en arrière et ont besoin de votre soutien !

\- Excusez-moi, mon général. " répondit Alfred en affichant un sourire.

L'autre lui rendit malgré lui un rictus.

" Pas encore, soldat. Peut-être quand cette guerre sera finie, qui sait... "

D'un même mouvement, il se penchèrent de chaque côté de l'arbre pour trouver un ennemi à abattre, et firent mouche tous les deux. Ils reprirent leur position initiale, l'adrénaline du moment leur brûlant encore la poitrine. Horatio secoua la tête.

" Beaujeu* doit être quelque part là-dedans. Je suis sûr que c'est lui qui mène les forces...

\- Le seul moyen de le savoir, c'est d'avancer et de le trouver...

\- Ah, vous n'allez pas recommencer-! "

Un déluge de balles et de flèches coupa court à leur discussion, balayant la zone où ils s'étaient planqués. Un sifflement strident lui vrillant les oreilles, Alfred comprit qu'ils n'avaient pas été les seuls visés par l'attaque. Ses camarades devaient être en difficulté. Se tenant le front, en sueur, il entendit la voix lointaine de l'officier, qui l'observait d'un air inquiet.

" Hey... Vous allez bien ? "

Il hocha la tête. Cette douleur était devenue perpétuelle, presque comme une vieille amie. Il commençait à s'y habituer, et il détestait ça. Mais au delà de ce crissement, au delà du bruit mat des munitions se plantant dans la terre, il distingua une autre voix. Une voix familière, douce, qui n'avait pas sa place dans ce décor apocalyptique. Une voix qui le ramenait chez lui, quelques années en arrière. Une voix dont le propriétaire n'aurait jamais dû se trouver ici.

Collant son dos plus fermement au bois rêche, l'Américain se pencha pour distinguer l'abri adverse. Les français avaient cessé de faire feu, et il distinguait un nouvel arrivant, le visage grossier et bouffi, son crâne coiffé d'une perruque blanche aux boucles ridicules. Et à ses côtés se pressait un jeune homme aux traits fins, une jeune homme dont le visage était étrangement similaire au sien, et qu'il reconnut sans mal, malgré sa maigreur. Il murmura, ébahi :

" ... Mattie. "

Ça ne pouvait être que lui. Ses cheveux ondulés, même salis par la crasse et la boue, étaient reconnaissables, de même que ses yeux améthystes accentués par des cernes maladives. Alfred préférait ne pas imaginer ce qu'il avait vécu ces dernier mois, aux côtés de Francis. Les combats menés par la milice canadienne avait dû gravement l'affaiblir. Mais il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à voir son jumeau sur le champ de bataille. Lui qui avait toujours pris soin de se tenir loin des camps adverses, le voilà qui s'avançait en première ligne, alors que les troupiers des colonies étaient à deux pas, leurs armes prêtes à tirer ?

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe... Qui sont ces gens ? " se plaignit Horatio, qui distinguait mal la limite et ceux qui avaient rejoint les hostilités. " Où est Beaujeu ? Et les Français, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

\- ... Ça, ce ne sont pas des Français. "

Il venait de comprendre son erreur. Depuis des heures, ils n'affrontaient non pas l'armée française, mais la milice canadienne, venue leur prêter main forte. En tuant des soldats de l'autre camp, c'était son frère qu'Alfred avait tué un peu plus à petit feu. Pendant un instant, il souhaita mille fois avoir combattu dans un autre coin de la forêt, là où il aurait pu abattre les soldats de la nation française. Elle était habituée aux souffrances qu'engendrait la guerre. Matthew l'était beaucoup moins, au même titre qu'Alfred.

Il s'en rendait compte, alors que la douleur de ses soldats lui déchirait à chaque seconde un peu plus les entrailles. Quels fous étaient leurs frères de les envoyer combattre ainsi ? Ils n'étaient même pas des peuples unis, même pas des nations à part entière. Juste quelques états regroupés par la poigne d'un pays puissant depuis un autre continent. Juste des colonies.

Gates siffla entre ses dents. Lui aussi semblait avoir compris que cela s'annonçait mal. Le silence s'étant fait dans la clairière, ils écoutèrent autant qu'ils purent les informations que le nouveau commandant donnait à ses hommes.

" Liénard de Beaujeu... rapatrié... mortellement blessé... Je... Jean-Daniel Dumas... prend le commandement.

\- Beaujeu a été blessé ? Super, ça fait déjà ça en moins ! se réjouit Gates à mi-voix.

\- Je ne crois pas que cela va suffire à nous apporter la victoire... "

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire. À peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'un bruit de plus en plus proche résonnait dans la forêt. Un mouvement de masse, qui venait vers eux. Quelque chose d'énorme.

"... Ils ont envoyé des renforts. " conclut Alfred.

Il le vit du coin de l'œil. De nouveaux combattants canadiens s'alignaient derrière les abris, des armes neuves et chargées levées en direction de leurs ennemis. Il vit la main de Dumas, ce dernier dissimulé derrière l'un des nombreux arbres, attendre le bon moment, suspendue au dessus de sa perruque immaculée, avant de fendre l'air, son cri résonnant à l'unisson avec celui du jeune Williams.

" FEU ! "

Les tirs explosèrent tous en même temps, tels une bombe meurtrière. Les cris des Américains emplirent la clairière alors qu'un bon nombre s'effondrait dès la première salve. Alfred sentit le choc le plier en deux. Tant de morts en un coup. C'était insupportable pour lui. Il serra les dents, mais une plainte de douleur lui échappa, le visage de son voisin dépeignant l'horreur de la situation. Des ordres furent aboyés dans leurs rangs, prônant sans doute le repli. Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent être appliqués, la sentence résonnait encore.

" FEU ! "

Une nouvelle vague de munitions se déversa sur les Américains, et cette fois, la nation dut se couvrir la bouche pour contenir ses cris. Personne ne pouvait arrêter l'ennemi. Il attaquait sans discontinuer, les mousquets toujours chargés, sans pitié. Prostré, Alfred pensait malgré tout que le danger était derrière lui. Il ne vit pas arriver les soldats d'en face.

Un éclair coloré et vif traversa son champ de vision, et il découvrit des troupiers canadiens, parés de l'uniforme bleu, en embuscade juste au dessus d'eux, sur une plateforme de terre surélevée. Ils pointaient leurs armes dans leur direction, et ils n'allaient sûrement pas rater leur cible. Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de tirer, Horatio bouscula la jeune nation pour la mettre hors d'atteinte, son propre fusil prêt à faire feu.

" JONES ! "

Les coups partirent, Gates lâchant un glapissement en sentant la balle adverse s'enfoncer dans son épaule, alors qu'Alfred recevait la sienne dans la cheville. La douleur réveillant paradoxalement ses dernières forces, il leva son arme et tira à son tour, atteignant l'un des soldats à la poitrine. L'officier se chargea du deuxième, malgré la douleur fulgurante qui engourdissait son bras. Les ennemis disparurent de leur champ de vision, dévalant sans doute la pente qu'ils avaient gravie.

Tous les deux haletants, face contre terre, il serraient leurs mousquets contre leur poitrine, comme une bouée de sauvetage dans un océan déchaîné. Il ne leur restait que cela pour survivre. Agonisante, poussant des râles dans sa manche crasseuse, son mal de crâne lui déchirant la cervelle et sa cheville le lançant affreusement, la nation entendit à peine les demandes de retraite qui se faufilaient jusqu'à eux. Tout autour de lui se fondait dans un brouillard suffoquant, dans une cacophonie envahissante.

Il sentit des mains le soulever, le porter à bout de bras, alors que le nom du colonel Washington faisait écho autour de lui. Le repli était lancé. George avait ordonné d'abandonner le combat, et leur conquête du Fort. La tête baissée sur le sol boueux qui défilait face à lui, Alfred distinguait les pas difficiles de Gates, et ceux des camarades qui lui prêtaient main forte.

Ils le traînaient vers une zone sécurisée, loin des tirs et de la douleur, tentant de trouver des paroles rassurantes à lui adresser. Il était celui qui en avait le plus besoin. Car en le convaincant lui, c'était la nation toute entière et ses habitants qu'ils convainquaient.

" Tout va bien, _Motherland_. On va vous conduire à l'abri... La prochaine fois, on gagnera. "

Mais Alfred n'entendait que les hurlements répétés de son jumeau, qui sonnaient le jugement qui s'abattait sur eux.

" FEU ! FEU ! FEU ! "

L'expédition Braddock était un échec. Cette guerre s'annonçait mal.

* * *

Les hostilités s'étaient achevées ainsi. Les soldats américains avaient été ramenés sur leur territoire, envahissant Boston et New York, soulevant l'inquiétude parmi les habitants qui frémissaient en ces temps de guerre.

Les portes étaient closes, les volets barricadés, tous tremblaient de peur dans leurs chaumières. Ils avaient peur d'accueillir ces jeunes hommes tombés au combat. Ils avaient peur d'être mêlés à tout ça. Il suffisait d'un contact, d'une parole, et impossible de revenir en arrière. On ne pouvait plus rester aveugle et se dire que tout irait bien, ou que l'on avait des chances de vaincre. Pas en contemplant les blessures sanguinolentes, les membres arrachés et les corps décomposés sur les brancards de fortune.

Les milices frappaient à toutes les entrées, mais personne ne leur répondait. Et personne ne pouvait leur en vouloir, même si les plaintes fusaient dans les rangs. Alors on soignait leurs hommes comme on pouvait. Dans des bars miteux, en imbibant d'alcool fort les plaies ouvertes et boursouflées qui faisaient siffler les mutilés, ou près d'un cours d'eau où on lavait les éraflures avec de pauvres torchons mouillés et du coton maintes fois utilisé. On se relevait comme on pouvait, chancelant, avec des haut-le-cœur, des ventres qui gargouillaient face au manque de provisions.

À l'écart de ces efforts, de ce combat contre la mort, de cette envie de survivre, Alfred observait ses habitants se remettre de leurs blessures. Déjà, les conversations avaient repris, comme si rien n'était arrivé. Chacun tentait d'effacer les quelques heures d'épouvante qu'il venait de traverser. Eux aussi essayaient d'oublier, de faire semblant, comme ces civils qui se tapissaient au fond des caves pour ne pas avoir à offrir leur hospitalité. Les membres de l'armée faisaient figure de spectres, venus dévorer les espoirs des vivants. Les affronter, c'était accepter d'ouvrir les yeux.

Il s'était isolé pour que l'on ne s'occupe pas de lui. Une fois à l'abri, au cœur de la neutralité de Boston, tous s'étaient pressés autour de lui pour panser sa cheville blessée, lui apporter une aide psychologique, ou Dieu savait quoi d'autre. Il leur avait hurlé de s'éloigner, de s'occuper de leurs camarades qui avaient bien plus besoin de soins que lui. Lui pouvait supporter la douleur, et s'en débarrasser. Eux avaient besoin qu'on vienne à leur secours.

Des protestations avaient fusé. Encore une fois, on cherchait à se rassurer, en rassurant la mère patrie. Si Alfred perdait espoir, tous seraient dans le même cas, et ils seraient incapables de s'en relever. Leurs derniers désirs de victoire s'éteindraient à jamais. Mais lorsqu'il avait saisi l'un des soldats par le col et l'avait fusillé du regard, en lui ordonnant de s'éloigner, tous avaient reculé. L'idée d'être achevés par la force d'une nation ne leur disait rien, alors ils avaient fini par se disperser pour aider les blessés.

À la fois soulagé et souffrant le martyre, Alfred avait soupiré une dernière fois avant de tourner de l'œil, la douleur devenant trop forte pour qu'il puisse la supporter. Seul Horatio était resté à ses côtés, cherchant de la pointe d'un couteau la balle qui s'était infiltrée dans son épaule, grimaçant par moments. Un bruit cristallin avait résonné lorsque le projectile avait finalement trouvé le chemin d'une coupelle posée au sol, tintant tel une clochette aux oreilles de l'Américain. Au bout de quelques heures, la peau trouée de sa cheville s'était refermée, ne laissant qu'une cicatrice blanchâtre et circulaire sur sa peau, et sa fièvre était retombée à mesure que ses soldats se remettaient de leurs propres entailles.

Il avait refusé de manger quoi que ce soit, préférant laisser les maigres provisions à ses compagnons. Lui ne risquait pas de mourir de faim. Il avait préféré marcher à travers la ville tel un fantôme, du moins était-ce ainsi que les gens le voyaient. Car il n'était pas humain. Peu des civils le connaissaient avant que la guerre ne commence. Le secret de l'existence des nations était d'ordinaire conservé au sein de l'état, et seuls les généraux les plus hauts placés et les plus chanceux étaient mis au courant. On les faisait passer pour des soldats surentraînés et plus résistants, alors qu'en ce qui concernait les colonies, ils n'en était rien.

On les traitait comme des hommes alors qu'ils étaient encore jeunes et qu'ils n'avaient que peu expérimenté le vrai champ de bataille. On les traitait comme des pays solides alors qu'ils étaient morcelés et essuyaient des conflits à même leur sol. Des Américains qui se battaient contre des Américains. Les écarts de richesse étaient toujours une excuse pour engager des agressions, pour s'attaquer aux plus fortunés, aux marchands et aux artisans. Les villes se détruisaient de l'intérieur. L

es civils combattaient tout autant que l'armée. Ils se battaient contre eux-même, contre ce système qui les oppressait, sans pouvoir désigner un ennemi. À qui devaient-ils se plaindre, si leurs lois étaient injustes ? Personne ne pouvait répondre, même pas Alfred lui-même. Il ne savait qui blâmer. Les Français, qui prenaient la vie de leurs soldats et grignotaient petit à petit leur territoire ? Les riches qui se servaient du commerce pour accroître encore leur fortune sur le dos des autres ? Ou les Anglais, qui se servaient d'eux et de leurs combattants pour étendre leur empire colonial ?

Alfred secoua la tête, son pied envoyant voler un caillou contre un baril vide. Il préférait ne pas penser à cette dernière possibilité. Il se rappelait la dernière fois qu'Angleterre était venu lui rendre visite. Cette fois où il l'avait averti de la future attaque française et qu'il avait fait tout son possible pour l'aider à se préparer. Les hostilités allaient s'engager, la guerre allait commencer. Il fallait défendre sa terre et son peuple contre l'envahisseur. Angleterre... Arthur lui faisait confiance.

Cela remontait à des années, maintenant. La jeune nation avait par la suite organisé le Congrès d'Albany pour décider du sort des Iroquois, qui refusaient de se joindre à la bataille. Finalement, leur neutralité avait été acceptée, malgré l'aide précieuse qu'ils auraient pu apporter à l'Empire. La question d'une alliance entre les colonies avait aussi été remise sur le tapis. Cette idée revenait de plus en plus souvent, avec les affrontements qui approchaient, mais effrayaient trop les représentants. Former une nation complète, c'était renoncer à leur indépendance en tant qu'états. Et chacun était persuadé qu'un pays aussi grand ne pourrait jamais être contrôlé par un gouvernement unique. Cela n'amènerait que le chaos. Alors ils y avaient renoncé. S'unir pour repousser la France était une chose. Mais à l'avenir, les différentes colonies conserveraient leur autonomie. Alfred n'avait pas eu son mot à dire, bien qu'au fond, la perspective d'être enfin complet le tentait.

Il arpenta longuement les ruelles de Boston, repoussant toutes ces interrogations qui n'avaient plus lieu d'être ici. La question avait été réglée. À présent, tout ce qui comptait, c'était la défaite qu'ils venaient d'essuyer. Il leur était désormais impossible de prendre le Fort Duquesne dans l'état où ils se trouvaient, et encore moins avec les alliés canadiens qui leur barraient la route.

Il repensa à Matthew, dans les rangs ennemis, qui donnait l'ordre de faire feu sur les camarades de son frère. Qui le blessait indirectement. Qui se dressait contre lui. Serait-il capable de l'affronter, s'ils se retrouvaient face à face ? Et même s'ils ne l'étaient pas, pourrait-il presser la détente et abattre un ennemi en sachant les souffrances qu'il faisait endurer à son aîné ? Mattie avait-il été placé là par Francis pour le faire hésiter, pour prendre Arthur par les sentiments et le faire capituler ? Était-il un otage ? Cette pensée le dégoûta, et il se promit de flanquer un bon coup de poing à la nation française la prochaine fois qu'il la croiserait.

Mais pour l'heure... Ils avaient besoin d'aide. Il leur fallait des renforts, à eux aussi. Se mettant en quête des colonels qui avaient dirigé l'expédition Braddock, il les dénicha dans un des bars, à noyer leur échec au fond d'un whisky. Comme ils étaient pathétiques, eux, si gradés, représentant la discipline et l'espoir de leur infanterie. À présent, ils ne valaient pas mieux que des ivrognes apeurés, des civils nus sans leurs galons et leurs chapeaux. Ils se fondaient dans le désespoir de cette ville comme des cafards dans une maison abandonnée.

Il remarqua qu'Edward n'était pas présent, sûrement en train de recevoir les soins nécessaires pour le maintenir en vie. Washington, sans cesser de siroter son verre, lui promit d'envoyer un message à l'Empire dès leur retour à la Massachusetts State House. Visiblement, ils n'étaient pas prêts à bouger pour le moment. Comme si chaque seconde n'était pas vitale pour leur survie.

Impatient, l'Américain quitta l'échoppe, tournant en rond dans la rue pour tenter de se calmer. Peut-être ces hommes n'étaient-ils pas le problème. Peut-être était-ce lui le problème, en réalité. Il avait beau se cacher la vérité, il était le moins optimiste de tous, face à l'issue de cette guerre. C'était lui qui piétinait l'espoir de ses troupes, persuadé qu'ils ne remporteraient jamais la victoire. Et c'était lui le plus aveugle, car il tentait de se convaincre du contraire. Il subissait tout ce que sa population vivait, et inversement. Son existence n'était à ses yeux qu'un cercle vicieux.

* * *

Il lui fallut attendre quelques semaines pour qu'une délégation britannique accoste au port de Boston. Il savait que cette dernière ne serait pas seule. Que les choses sérieuses allaient commencer, car la nation britannique elle-même débarquait sur le sol de sa colonie, foulant cette terre qui, dans un sens, lui appartenait.

Les navires ne tardèrent pas à apparaître à l'horizon, surgissant du brouillard tels des monstres fascinants. Les habitants s'étaient tous massés sur la jetée, jusqu'à ce que des militaires leur demandent de faire place pour laisser sortir les arrivants. Alfred, cependant, n'attendait pas avec les autres, bien qu'il en mourait d'envie. Les généraux lui avaient demandé de patienter à la Massachusetts State House*, pour laisser à l'adulte le loisir de faire son entrée sans distraction. Évidemment. Le grand Empire Britannique se devait d'être remarqué, et de rester humble devant ses sujets.

Lui n'avait jamais caché sa réelle nature, bien qu'en société il se comportait comme un honnête civil. Mais il était toujours entouré de cette grâce, cette aura de mystère qui vous faisait comprendre d'un seul regard qu'il était quelqu'un de spécial. Même s'il ne l'avouait pas et qu'il jouait au jeu de l'énigme, vous saviez. Vous compreniez qu'il n'avait rien d'humain. Ainsi, lorsqu'il descendit du bateau qui avait ramené une importante part de l'armée britannique, tout le monde savait qui il était et ce qu'il avait accompli.

Une moue d'enfant décorant son visage, assis en tailleur sur l'appui d'une fenêtre, Alfred s'était enfermé dans le bureau d'Arthur pour l'attendre. Mais même d'ici, même aussi loin de l'action, il percevait presque les acclamations qu'Arthur recevait, il voyait presque les yeux brillants des habitants qui l'admiraient comme lui l'admirait dès qu'il le retrouvait enfin.

Il cherchait déjà à deviner quel tenue il portait. Arborerait-il fièrement les couleurs de son empire avec un rouge sanglant à vous crever les yeux, annonciateur du prochain massacre de ses ennemis et de ceux qui se dresseraient sur sa route ? Ou serait-ce plus sobre, avec un complet sombre et élégant qui ferait frémir les jeunes femmes de l'assemblée, accompagné de ce sourire provocant et si sûr de lui ? Il ne le saurait qu'une fois que l'homme aurait franchi cette porte.

L'attente lui était insoutenable, mais on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Ainsi, il scrutait les rues aussi étroites que des allumettes, cherchant la diligence qui le conduirait au siège du gouvernement, faisant tourner la chaîne dépassant de son veston entre ses doigts.

Après ce qui lui sembla être des heures, des pas pressés se firent entendre dans le couloir, malgré le velours rouge qui en couvrait le sol, et la porte ne tarda pas à pivoter sur ses gonds. L'Américain se leva d'un bond, son visage retrouvant un sourire naturel et empli d'espoir après ces semaines de guerre et de souffrance pour son peuple.

La première personne à entrer était un simple militaire, sec et coiffé de ses boucles blanches, qui obligea Alfred à pencher la tête, à la recherche de l'autre nation. Il la découvrit enfin, entourée de ces commandants dont le jeune homme n'avait retenu les noms, apparemment en grande conversation avec eux. Il semblait impatient, et pourtant son ton restait calme, mais sans appel.

Il avait revêtu une veste militaire rouge, décorée de galons et d'épaulettes dorés, surmontant un bas et des bottes noirs, comme le plus jeune s'y était attendu. Il portait au visage un air noble, un air de leader malgré cette apparence qui lui donnait, grand maximum, la trentaine.

" ... Défendez le Fort Edward à tout prix. Si les français nous prennent aussi celui-ci, la guerre leur sera inévitablement favorable-

\- Arthur ! " l'appela Alfred sans se départir de sa mine réjouie.

" Envoyez également Johnson leur prêter main forte, au cas où, continua l'Anglais sans encore le remarquer, trop plongé dans ses plans de bataille. "

Tous s'étaient arrêtés au milieu de la pièce, l'Américain leur tournant autour en tentant d'atteindre son aîné, sans succès. Le regard émeraude de ce dernier passait d'un général à l'autre sans jamais s'arrêter sur lui.

" Nous devons également empêcher les navires ennemis d'accoster au golfe de Saint-Laurent.

\- Arthur-!

\- Il va falloir organiser un blocus. Discutez-en avec les amiraux de l'Empire. Je pense que Boscawen sera le plus à même de-

\- Art-, commença-t-il, mais il s'interrompit en comprenant qu'il n'attirerait pas son attention ainsi. " England ! "

Comme s'il se rendait soudain compte de sa présence, le Britannique s'interrompit et ses yeux rencontrèrent enfin ceux de sa colonie. Une silence soudain s'abattit sur la pièce, comme si le plus jeune avait interrompu une cérémonie sacrée entre toutes. D'un geste presque nerveux, il vit Arthur triturer les boutons d'or de son manteau, avant de s'adresser à ses hommes.

" S'il vous plaît, messieurs, laissez-nous... "

Les militaires ne discutèrent pas, ayant pris note de toutes les stratégies établies par la nation. Ils quittèrent la pièce sans un mot, refermant la porte dans un claquement sourd. Les deux pays se contemplèrent un instant, comme deux amis de longue date qui ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années et ne savaient quoi se dire.

Alfred se rendit compte que malgré ses mois d'absences, il n'avait rien à lui raconter. Comment lui parler de l'horreur des combats, des blessures que lui et ses habitants avaient endurées ces derniers mois ? Ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il souhaitait le voir. L'Anglais fut le premier à esquisser un pas vers lui, l'air mal à l'aise, comme si toute son assurance s'était soudain envolée.

" _Thirt-_ , amorça-t-il, avant de se reprendre, toussant un peu. " Alfred... Comment vas-tu ? "

Comprenant son erreur, l'Américain ne put s'empêcher de retenir un soupir de tristesse. Il avait failli l'appeler par son nom de territoire annexé, celui de Treize Colonies. Il détestait qu'Arthur s'adresse à lui en ces termes, tout comme il détestait le désigner en tant qu'Angleterre ou que Royaume de Grande-Bretagne. Il ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, un instant plus tôt, mais il espérait ne pas avoir à recommencer.

Visiblement, l'aîné était encore trop embourbé dans son rôle de nation pour faire la différence entre une simple colonie et celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère. Mais l'Américain ne s'en formalisa pas et haussa les épaules, esquissant un sourire vite disparu face à son indifférence.

" Bah... ça peut aller, enfin... Comme en temps de guerre, quoi !

\- Hm, bien sûr... " approuva Arthur en hochant la tête. " Dès que j'ai reçu votre demande de renforts, j'ai tout de suite réuni le meilleur de l'armée... Enfin, le meilleur que l'on pouvait se procurer avec le conflit actuel en Europe. Je dois jouer sur plusieurs fronts... "

Tout en parlant, il déboutonna sa veste, révélant une chemise immaculée qui lui collait presque au torse. Il semblait se détendre peu à peu, sortir de son personnage si officiel et inaccessible, se défaisant de ce vêtement comme on se débarrasse d'une seconde peau, pour redevenir quelqu'un de plus humain, à qui il serait plus simple de parler.

Bizarrement, Alfred le trouva... changé. Il lui paraissait plus imposant, le visage plus dur et mature. Pourtant, Dieu savait que depuis sa soudaine poussée de croissance, l'Américain le dépassait de peu et le voyait comme plus fragile, moins autoritaire. Mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose était différent. Sans doute les responsabilités apparues récemment avaient-elles provoqué ce changement.

L'Anglais contourna son bureau pour étendre son manteau sur son siège avant de s'y installer, soupirant d'aise.

" Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter, maintenant. Les prochaines actions seront décisives. Je vais faire sortir Francis de sa cachette, et l'obliger à rendre les territoires qu'il a conquis. Et... nous libérerons Matthew par la même occasion. "

Cette pensée soulagea Alfred. Ainsi, lui et son frère n'auraient peut-être plus à se battre. Malgré son alliance avec la France, il lui pardonnerait sans mal. Sans doute ne lui en voulait-il même déjà plus. Il ne pouvait jamais lui tenir rancune de quoi que ce soit très longtemps. Il était persuadé qu'en tant que colonie, Mattie avait été forcé de participer, comme son cadet avait dû se joindre aux combats avec ses soldats. D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'il aborde le sujet, bien que parler politique en cet instant ne lui disait rien. Mais il fallait se débarrasser des sujets qui fâchent avant tout, pour ensuite pouvoir discuter de tout et de rien avec Arthur.

" Et, euh- À propos de mes hommes... "

L'Anglais, qui avait commencé à feuilleter des rapports laissés sur son bureau, leva les yeux vers lui.

" Hm ?

\- Et bien... Ils ont tous pas mal souffert pendant l'expédition...

\- L'expédition Braddock, oui. Un vrai désastre, approuva Arthur.

\- Et... ils ont tous besoin de soins. Je pense que pour les prochaines opérations... ils feraient mieux de tous rester en ville, avec les civils... "

Pendant une seconde où il croisa le regard de l'adulte, Alfred crut voir une lueur de réprobation traverser ses prunelles, mais elle disparut aussitôt, remplacée par un air grave, presque affligé. La nation posa les papiers qu'elle tenait et croisa les mains sous son menton, s'appuyant sur le bureau pour se pencher vers lui. Et Alfred comprit qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait entendre.

" Malheureusement... On ne peut pas faire autrement que des les renvoyer au combat. Mes hommes seuls ne suffiront pas à remporter la victoire. Nous pouvons leur apporter tous les soins nécessaires, mais il faudra qu'ils retournent se battre.

\- Mais... Les villes ont besoin de soutien aussi, Arthur ! Tout est en morceau, avec les récentes émeutes ! Si on envoie tous les hommes au combat, il n'y aura plus personne pour reconstruire, et... "

Il s'interrompit un instant, les yeux verts de l'Anglais dardés sur lui tels des fusils prêts à faire feu. L'Américain baissa automatiquement la tête, scrutant un angle de la pièce.

" Et... La plupart ont été recrutés alors qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas se battre. Je sais que tu as besoin de plus de forces, mais... Depuis la Presse*...

\- La Presse était nécessaire, Alfred. Sans ça, France aurait déjà conquis la plupart de tes territoires. Le temps que j'arrive, tu... tu serais devenu une de ses colonies, au même titre que Canada.

\- Mais Boston...

\- Boston peut attendre. " conclut-il fermement. " On reconstruira tout une fois que l'ouragan sera passé. "

La nation se leva de son siège, et contourna de nouveau son bureau pour faire face à sa colonie. Comme s'il avait besoin de proximité pour que son message soit clair et avalé plus facilement, tel un enfant à qui l'on doit faire prendre un médicament. Il leva une main, esquissant d'abord un mouvement devant son visage, comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui caresser la tête, comme dans le bon vieux temps. Mais finalement, son bras retomba et sa main atterrit sur l'épaule du jeune homme, telle une bête accolade à un ami.

" C'est aussi pour ça que tu es là, Alfred. C'est ton rôle. Rassurer les foules, calmer ces révoltes qui explosent dans tes villes. Leur donner de l'espoir.

\- Mais sans main-d'œuvre-

\- La main-d'œuvre reviendra lorsque la guerre sera finie. Ce qui ne devrait plus tarder si nos forces s'unissent, n'est-ce pas ? " demande-t-il rhétoriquement, se voulant apaisant, alors que son ordre sonnait plutôt comme un dilemme cornélien.

Alfred ne trouva rien à répondre à cela. Il n'avait pas le choix. Mais il restait une dernière précision à recevoir. Histoire de savoir à qui il s'adressait, exactement.

" Et moi ? Vais-je aussi devoir retourner sur le champ de bataille ?

\- ... Bien sûr, " acquiesça-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. " En tant que colonie, tu peux survivre à la moindre blessure. Au même titre que moi, tu es le plus à même de te battre. Si tous les soldats étaient comme nous, les conflits seraient bien plus faciles à régler... Mais d'ordinaire, on ne se mêle pas à eux pour ne pas révéler notre identité.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce différent, cette fois ? Pourquoi prenons-nous ce risque ?

\- ... "

Arthur détourna pour la première fois les yeux. Touché. L'Américain venait visiblement de trouver un point sensible.

" C'est parce que c'est Francis ? "

L'Anglais laissa échapper une longue bouffée de colère, comme si la simple idée de parler de son ennemi réveillait en lui une rage profonde.

" - Cela fait des siècles que nous sommes rivaux, lui et moi. Pour une fois, je veux que ma victoire sur lui soit totale, et qu'il ne puisse plus s'en relever.

\- Ta victoire n'était donc pas totale, la dernière fois ? Avec Jea-

\- Ça suffit ! "

Là, il était allé trop loin. Arthur... Non, Angleterre le fusillait du regard, et sa main sur son épaule était devenue un étau. Il le serrait plus fort qu'il ne l'en aurait cru capable, surtout le concernant. Il n'avait jamais levé la main sur lui, ou tenté de lui faire mal. Mais il n'essaya pas de l'arrêter, de peur d'accroître sa colère. Il pouvait le supporter

" Regarde, il est toujours là ! Et il menace de t'enlever, toi aussi ! " explosa la nation. " Si la Guerre de Cent Ans ne lui a pas suffi, je vais faire en sorte que cette fois, il ne vienne pas empiéter sur mon territoire ! Et s'il résiste, j'irai l'attaquer au cœur même de son pays. Je lui reprendrai tout ce qu'il m'a volé et je le regarderai traîner à mes pieds ! "

Ces mots avaient volé tels une gifle au visage de l'Américain. Il n'avait jamais vu Angleterre avec tant de rancœur, tant de dégoût pour un de ses adversaires. Il savait que lui et Francis entretenaient des relations tumultueuses depuis que la "perfide Albion" avait gagné en puissance, mais là, cela flirtait avec l'obsession.

L'Anglais sembla s'en rendre compte, car il cligna des yeux, confus, le souffle lui manquant soudainement. Il lâcha Alfred et se frotta le menton, comme s'il regrettait que de tels mots soient sortis de sa bouche. Il tenta même de se justifier, de rattraper son erreur.

" Enfin... Tu sais, depuis... Depuis William le Conquérant*- "

Bien sûr. Tout était parti de là. Un duc de Normandie s'était infiltré dans les terres anglaises, et avait pris possession du territoire sans que personne ne puisse l'arrêter. Depuis, l'Anglais avait en travers de la gorge ce qu'il considérait comme une violation de ses frontières. Un Normand à la tête de l'Angleterre ! Il ne manquait plus que ça !

" Oui, je sais. " répondit simplement Alfred.

Oh, oui, il savait. Il lui avait longuement raconté cette histoire, la prenant comme excuse pour toutes les confrontations qu'il avait eu avec la France depuis lors. Arthur secoua la tête, comme s'il reprenait ses esprits.

" Bref... J'ai encore quelques plans de bataille à organiser. Je dois aussi lire tous les rapports sur l'échec de l'expédition... "

Il retourna s'installer dans son fauteuil, comme si la conversation était terminée, faisant rouler entre ses doigts les nombreuses feuilles des carnets face à lui. Alfred comprit qu'il pouvait disposer.

" Donc je dois te laisser... "

Le message était bien passé. L'autre releva les yeux vers lui, l'air désolé.

" Pardonne-moi. On se revoit plus tard, dès que j'aurais achevé tout ça. C'est mon rôle de m'en occuper...

\- Bien sûr. "

Il avait l'habitude. Même quand il était enfant, son frère ne pouvait jamais rester longtemps en Amérique avec lui. Il devait souvent repartir pour gérer les conflits européens, ou rejoindre d'autres colonies. Et malgré tout ça, stupide comme il était, Alfred attendait toujours son retour avec grande impatience. Sans ajouter un mot de plus, il lui tourna le dos et sortit du bureau, n'entendant même pas les dernières excuses d'Arthur.

* * *

Lorsque cette conversation eut lieu, la Guerre de Conquête* n'avait pas encore commencé.

Comme convenu, le Fort Edward fut défendu et leurs principaux ennemis furent faits prisonniers par William Johnson. L'amiral Boscawen établit également un blocus au golfe de Saint-Laurent et détruisit de nombreux navires français pour les empêcher d'étendre leur influence. Ce harcèlement constant de la part des Britanniques marqua le début des véritables hostilités entre les Anglais et les Français.

La déclaration de guerre entre les deux rivaux fut lancée au printemps 1756, leurs colonies se retrouvant prises entre deux feux et n'ayant pas d'autre choix que de se battre. Les rangs s'affaiblissaient, d'un côté comme de l'autre, les villes s'effondraient sur elles-mêmes, et les révoltes en leur cœur se multipliaient. De plus en plus, le même cri se répandait, bien qu'Alfred tente de l'enrayer. Il le parasitait, bien qu'il tentait de le repousser, de garder foi en celui qu'il connaissait.

Vus comme une menace, les Acadiens furent déportés. L'expédition des français sur le Fort d'Oswego fut un succès et la forteresse fut rasée par l'ennemi. La protection de Louisebourg fut également un échec. Tant de défaites anglaises qui remuaient le couteau dans la plaie et sapaient le moral des combattants.

Les cris se transformèrent en hurlement, les révoltes en mouvements de foule démentiels. Pourtant, Alfred gardait encore espoir, et les renforts britanniques continuaient d'arriver. Le blocus fonctionna. Une feinte s'engagea lors de l'attaque du Fort Carillon, qui, occupé par les adversaires anglais en sous-nombre, laissa Louisbourg sans défense, à la merci de l'Angleterre. Lors du siège de Québec, les garnisons canadiennes capitulèrent. La Guadeloupe fut prise par les Anglais. Bref, la situation se renversa.

Les Britanniques gagnèrent du terrain, mirent leurs ennemis à genoux, et contre toute attente, remportèrent la guerre, se déclarant une menace pour tous les pays colonialistes d'Europe. L'Empire fut plus fort que jamais, uni, solide. Mais en Amérique, la révolution grondait. Ces mots, encore et toujours, roulaient sur les langues, passaient sur les lèvres, de bouche en bouche.

" La monarchie est la cause de notre malheur. La monarchie nous oppresse. L'Empire Britannique est un tyran. À bas l'Empire Britannique. "

* * *

 **Glossaire :**

*Horatio Gates : officier de l'armée britannique, puis général américain lors de la guerre d'indépendance.

*Beaujeu : De son nom complet Daniel Hyacinthe Liénard de Beaujeu, il était officier canadien durant la Guerre de Sept Ans, et est mort lors de la bataille de Fort Duquesne.

*Massachussets State House : située dans la ville de Boston, elle est le siège du gouvernement fédéré de l'État du Massachusetts.

*La Presse : ( _impressment_ , en anglais) était un système de recrutement, utilisé notamment au Royaume-Uni, qui consistait à enrôler de force des gens pour servir dans l'armée, brutalement et sans préavis.

*Guillaume/William le Conquérant : Duc de Normandie devenu roi d'Angleterre en 1066.

*Guerre de Conquête : nom donné à la guerre se déroulant aux États-Unis, à la même période que la Guerre de Sept Ans en Europe.


	2. 1765 - Stamp Act

**Voici enfin le deuxième chapitre ! Je m'excuse pour tout le temps qu'il a pris... Entre mes études et ma recherche de boulot, ça a été compliqué d'écrire, ces derniers-temps... J'essaierai de vous faire moins attendre pour le suivant, c'est promis :3c**

 **J'ai eu du mal à vraiment me mettre à ce chapitre, mais une fois lancée, c'est venu tout seul ! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire les deux dernières parties, en particulier...**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira, en tout cas ! ovo N'hésitez pas à laisser la petite review, bonne ou mauvaise, peu importe ! Bonne lectuuure~**

* * *

Chapitre 2

 _1765 - Stamp Act_

 _Étalé sur le tapis vermeil du salon, l'enfant bailla longuement, son corps frêle frappé d'un ennui mortel._

 _Il haïssait cette maison. Il haïssait cette atmosphère lourde, sombre, solitaire dans laquelle elle baignait. Il passait de longues journées à ne rien faire, à ne voir personne, sans autorisation de se rendre dehors, comme il aimait si bien le faire autrefois. Les plaines qui s'étendaient à perte de vue, vertes et grouillantes, les champs de blé dorés qui glissaient entre ses doigts, la chaleur du soleil, la caresse du vent ou de la neige, tout cela lui manquait. La nature toute entière lui manquait._

 _On l'avait enfermé dans ce palais étincelant, on s'occupait de lui, mais il n'avait que faire de tous ces fastes. Il se sentait seul. Horriblement. Personne, à part ces adultes parés de leurs uniformes rutilants, ne lui rendait désormais visite. Ces derniers l'appelaient par un nom officiel, le traitaient comme un adulte, avec des gestes d'étrangers, des gestes craintifs, comme s'ils redoutaient que la jeune colonie ne les punisse. Lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même pièce que lui, le garçon avait la sensation d'être encore plus seul que quand la demeure était vide. Il se croyait abandonné. En cage._

 _Et puis il revenait. Celui que l'enfant attendait, dont il guettait l'arrivée chaque matin, chaque midi, chaque soir, fixant par moment cette porte qui ne s'ouvrait jamais. La première fois que l'autre était parti, le petit n'avait pu y croire, même si l'adulte lui avait expliqué la situation. Il se disait qu'il allait tout de suite revenir, qu'il n'était sorti que pour faire une course ou découvrir un peu les environs._

 _Il s'amusait à compter jusqu'à trois, persuadé que la poignée allait s'abaisser, que le battant allait pivoter en grinçant, et que la figure qu'il aimait tant allait entrer de nouveau. Mais il avait fini par se lasser. Car après des heures, des jours à poursuivre ce petit jeu, il avait compris que c'était inutile. Que l'autre ne reviendrait pas. Ce n'était plus amusant, désormais. Il était déçu. Il avait peur. Peur d'être de nouveau laissé sans personne pour le guider, comme sa mère autrefois. Comme son frère, qui avait été rattaché à une terre différente, et devait rester auprès de son peuple et de son nouveau tuteur pour grandir de son côté._

 _Mais après plusieurs mois, la nation dont l'enfant avait désespérément attendu le retour était revenue. En entendant finalement ces pas sur le perron, cette poignée qui tournait, ce bois qui s'ouvrait et cette serrure qui claquait, le petit s'était précipité dans l'entrée. Il avait regardé son tuteur franchir le seuil, un air désolé au visage. L'homme s'était excusé, lui avait promis de rester un peu plus, cette fois-ci, que ses responsabilités l'avaient contraint à rentrer plus tôt... Tant d'excuses que l'enfant n'écoutait pas, trop abasourdi, trop heureux de le revoir, mais aussi trop en colère._

 _Il s'était jeté sur lui sans même lui laisser le temps de finir, le faisant basculer de nouveau à l'extérieur, et avait frappé son torse de ses petits poings inoffensifs. L'adulte l'avait laissé faire, même si loin de lui infliger une douleur physique, ces coups lui avaient fait mal, d'une autre façon._

 _Il s'en voulait. Il regrettait d'être parti, mais n'avait pas eu le choix. Il l'avait laissé déverser sa fureur, sa tristesse, car il la comprenait. Lui-même avec déjà vécu cela avec ses frères, qui le laissaient souvent livré à lui-même pour le forger et en faire une nation puissante. Il les avait détestés pour ça, et en gardait toujours un sentiment amer, qui était souvent remis sur le tapis pendant les réunions de famille. Mais au fond, il leur avait pardonné. Et il espérait que sa colonie le lui pardonnerait un jour, elle aussi._

 _Lorsque sa rage fut enfin apaisée, l'enfant avait laissé couler ses larmes, et une fois de plus, son visiteur lui avait expliqué. Il avait un rôle à assurer, un pays à mener, et ne pouvait rester éternellement sur un autre continent alors que ses habitants réclamaient son aide. C'était injuste. Trop injuste, mais c'était ainsi. Fanfaronner leur était interdit, à eux-autres, les nations. Ils pouvaient voyager, mais étaient pour toujours enchaînés à la terre qu'ils représentaient. Ils devaient toujours revenir au pays auquel ils appartenaient._

 _Le petit avait fait serment de s'y habituer. Et même si cette situation le tuait, même si voir partir son tuteur - son parent, son grand frère, ou plus, tellement plus - était une torture, il faisait en sorte de le supporter, d'être fort, d'être courageux, comme on le lui avait demandé. On le gardait dans cette maison car il y était en sécurité. Ou peut-être l'adulte avait-il tenu à ce qu'il ne vive pas le même calvaire que lui._

 _Lorsqu'il était jeune, personne ne l'avait aidé, personne ne lui avait offert un toit, personne ne l'avait cru quand il affirmait qui il était et ce qu'il accomplirait dans le futur. Personne ne l'avait écouté. Il avait dû s'en sortir seul, grandir seul, gagner en force seul. Il souhaitait qu'au moins son petit protégé gagne sa puissance différemment. Qu'il ait l'impression d'être aidé, aimé par quelqu'un. Et il tentait de le lui montrer chaque fois qu'il venait lui rendre visite._

 _Cette fois-ci, lorsqu'il pénétra dans la demeure, lorsque l'enfant se précipita à l'entrée, le sourire aux lèvres, il tenait ce qui semblait être une grande boîte en bois, décorée de carreaux bleus et rouges éclatants, qu'il s'était empressé de déposer à côté de lui pour accueillir le petit dans ses bras. En recevant ce poids contre lui, il avait retenu une petite plainte, ses côtes le faisant souffrir._

 _" Ouf-! Doucement, bonhomme... "_

 _Il l'avait serré contre lui aussi fort qu'il le pouvait sans craindre de ressentir cette brûlure qui lui mangeait l'abdomen, puis l'avait reposé pour lui montrer le cadeau qu'il avait ramené, cette fois. Ce qu'il pensait être une boîte était en réalité une maison dont le toit pouvait être retiré, et qui abritait quelques personnages de bois : de petits soldats portant un uniforme rouge et le fameux chapeau en peau d'ours. Ils ressemblaient fortement à ceux qui gardaient le palais où l'enfant restait constamment enfermé, ce qui l'avait fait rire._

 _Son tuteur lui vanta leur qualité, le fait qu'ils avaient été faits main spécialement pour lui, mais tout cela ne l'intéressait pas. Au delà de la valeur pécuniaire du cadeau, c'était sa valeur affective qui l'importait et le rendait si heureux. Il pressentait même, malgré ce que lui disait l'adulte, qu'il les avait faits lui-même, bien que son trop plein de fierté l'empêchait de l'avouer. Tout sourire, il lui avait montré l'un des petits pantins de bois, le front couvert de deux traits d'épaisse peinture noire._

 _" Regarde ses sourcils ! C'est toi ! "_

 _Et il avait éclaté de rire, provoquant chez l'adulte un rictus à la fois vexé et moqueur - il l'avait fait exprès, bien sûr; comme quoi, il était capable d'auto-dérision. Il lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux, feignant d'être en colère._

 _" Quand tu seras grand, j'en ferai un à ton effigie. On verra lequel sera le plus ridicule, vu ta tignasse"_

 _Tout alla très vite. L'enfant poussa un cri de protestation, les lèvres toujours couvertes de ce sourire d'innocence si solide, invincible, ineffaçable. Mais qui se brisa vite, malgré son assurance._

 _Dans son hilarité, il donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son tuteur. Ce dernier, ne s'y attendant pas, laissant échapper un glapissement, sa risette disparaissant aussi vite qu'il était possible, la terreur couvrant ses traits, ses joues blêmes._

 _Le silence tomba soudainement, comme un seau d'eau glacé sur leurs os désormais grelottant. Une main sur la blessure dissimulée par son gilet et sa chemise si propre, toujours si lisse, ne laissant rien percevoir de ce qu'elle cachait, la nation regretta de ne pas avoir vu venir le geste. De ne pas avoir pu continuer cette comédie. De ne pas avoir pu protéger le petit de la vérité. Les yeux écarquillés, ce dernier se demandait ce qu'il avait fait de mal._

 _Quelque chose clochait. À présent, il voyait la douleur dans les yeux d'émeraude du plus vieux, cette peur qu'il gardait pour lui, cette force qui essayait d'afficher malgré... malgré quoi ?_

 _Avant qu'il ait pu se poser la question, l'autre se leva rapidement, lui tournant le dos. Comme une étranger. Il rajusta ses manches, mais pas assez vite. À présent, le petit les voyait. Ces bandes de tissu qui barraient son torse, ses bras, ses poignets, sous la fabrique trop clair, opaque mais pas assez, et sous ses boutons de manchette chers et brillants._

 _L'armure se fissurait inexorablement, bien qu'il y avait toujours ce soupçon d'illusion. Cette espérance que l'on pouvait encore se rattraper. Que l'on pouvait encore porter le masque, cacher les choses qui font souffrir. Le malaise envahissait la demeure. Tout devenait glacé._

 _" Je vais faire du thé. " dit simplement la nation en quittant la pièce._

 _Comme si c'était la réponse à tout. Comme si ce liquide d'ambre chaud permettrait de chasser le froid glacial qui les paralysait à présent. Comme s'il pouvait réchauffer les cœurs endoloris, et les membres meurtris. Comme s'il pouvait réparer le cœur d'un pays mutilé._

* * *

Tous tournaient autour de lui. Le visage dans ses mains, il ne pouvait penser. Tout allait trop vite. La situation lui échappait. Il essayait de rassembler ses idées, mais tous poursuivaient cette danse autour de lui. Cette valse remplie de panique, ce boucan insupportable, cette tornade d'angoisse.

Enfoncé dans son fauteuil de velours rouge, ses coudes appuyés sur son bureau, il aurait voulu disparaitre. Il souhaitait juste le silence. Faire taire tous ces perroquets qui ne cessaient de rabâcher ce qu'il savait déjà. L'Empire est en danger. Les révoltes vont crescendo. On manque d'argent. On manque de nourriture. On manque de joie. Le pays s'écroule, le pays coule, et personne pour l'arrêter. Plus d'ancre, plus de point d'amarrage. Juste un point de chute. De plus en plus proche. De plus en plus dangereux.

Ce mot dégoûtant, ce mot effrayant, qui engloutit tout, menace de tout faire exploser, de tout absorber. Révolution. Révolution. Révolution, répètent les colonies. Rébellion. Mutinerie. Tout dévorer. Tout saccager. Tout brûler. Tous ces efforts faits ces derniers siècles pour tout construire, tout monter, tout garder solide, fort. Enfin une victoire sur leur ennemi de toujours et soudain, tout menace de s'écrouler. Car les petites gens, la populace qui n'a aucune idée de tous les sacrifices qui ont été faits, décide qu'il faut changer, que la situation ne lui convient pas.

Comment s'en sortir ? Comment redresser la barre ? Y a-t-il seulement un capitaine à bord ? Quelqu'un pour gueuler des ordres, remettre les choses à leur place ? Remettre les mutins à leur place ? Ils refusent les basses besognes, jettent l'éponge, mais il faut bien le faire, il faut bien astiquer le pont pour le rendre rutilant, sinon il ne le sera jamais. Il sera toujours crasseux, glissant, et le capitaine glisse, glisse, la tempête l'emporte, et il ne sait plus où est l'endroit, l'envers.

Il tente de s'accrocher, mais une vague de plus le secoue. Quand on se débarrasse de l'une d'elle, une autre nous attend au tournant. Pire que la première. Car cette fois, elle attaque de l'intérieure. Elle envahit les cales, noie les provisions, elle envoûte les matelots, elle les retourne contre le commandant, qui n'a que son épée pour se défendre. Son autorité se noie, elle aussi. Il ne manque plus à l'écume qu'à franchir la passerelle, le faire trébucher, le faire atteindre la planche, et de le jeter dans les basfonds. De le saisir de tout part, de prendre son air, ses bijoux, son manteau, son tricorne, tout ce qu'il possède. Lui enlever tout ce qui le constitue. Pour qu'il se noie, lui aussi.

Le navire n'est plus, tout est perdu, perdu... Les voix se frayent un chemin partout, elles murmurent, elles jacassent, elles hurlent, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus le supporter. Jusqu'à que tout devienne trop, trop, beaucoup trop. Du silence... Silence... Silence. Si-

" SILENCE, J'AI DIT ! " explosa-t-il, redressant la tête.

Tous se turent dans l'instant, l'observant avec choc.

Comme s'il venait de sortir d'un combat avec son pire ennemi, avec une bête des plus féroces, Angleterre respire difficilement. Son col l'étrangle, il le défait. Tout l'oppresse, cette pièce, ses conseillers. Il souhaiterait tous les faire disparaitre, les renvoyer, les sommer de le laisser tranquille. Mais il essuie son front, il tente de garder sa vue claire, fixant les papiers étalés sur le bureau, les lettres flous, qui se mélangent, dans un écœurant tourbillon.

Mais il n'y a personne à la barre. Il doit remonter les marches, malgré l'eau qui glisse sous ses semelles, qui le fait trébucher. Il doit trancher les ennemis qui se dressent sur sa route, fussent-ils ses propres hommes. Il doit reprendre les commandes, maintenir le cap pour arriver à destination. Car s'il ne le fait pas, qui le fera ?

Alors il se force. Il fronce les sourcils, se concentrant sur les mots, ne lâchant pas sa prise, restant droit dans ses bottes. Il analyse la situation. Les révoltes se multiplient en Amérique. Les petits soldats blessés n'arrivent plus à se relever. Ils ont besoin d'aide. De l'aide, pitié, de l'aide ! Alors ils croient qu'en tirant sur la main qui les nourrit, ils pourront s'en sortir. Qu'on les laissera enfin tranquille, ou qu'on leur donnera plus. Ils veulent le beurre et l'argent du beurre. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils veulent.

Mais Angleterre n'a rien à leur donner. Il ne peut que leur prendre, encore et encore. Car son empire est grand, trop grand, il ne contrôle plus rien. Le côté asiatique est relativement calme, mais l'Europe, bon Dieu, l'Europe s'y met aussi ! Les Anglais ont faim, les Anglais réclament. Ils n'ont plus d'argent, il faut boucher les trous, mais avec quoi ? Les Américains se plaignent aussi, ces enfants perdus. Ils ne savent pas quoi réclamer, mais ils le font quand même.

La guerre les a meurtris. Et bien, c'est la guerre ! À quoi s'attendaient-ils ? Faire partie de l'Empire Britannique, c'est faire la guerre, c'est résister, c'est se sacrifier, jusqu'à ce que tout soit à sa place, jusqu'à ce que tout soit en ordre, jusqu'à ce que tous soient sous sa coupe. Beaucoup mourront, mais pour quoi ? Pour un pays solide, puissant, c'est ce qu'ils veulent, non ? C'est ce que tout le monde veut.

Il faut du temps. Qu'on lui laisse du temps, bon sang ! Il a juste besoin de temps. Son pire ennemi, sa Némésis. France ne fait pas le poids. France est un moucheron à côté du temps qui passe. Il ne réalise pas à quel point tout est difficile. À quel point il se bat, chaque jour, pour profiter de chaque minute, de la moindre petite seconde. Comme l'exploiter ? Comment ne pas la gâcher ? Comment ne pas perdre ce qu'elle peut nous apporter ? Comment sucer jusqu'à la moindre goutte de ce qu'elle peut offrir ? L'Empire est un vampire, il dévore tout, même lui-même. Et parfois, Angleterre ne sait plus qui il est. N'est-il plus que ce parasite qui tente de profiter de tout sans jamais profiter de la vie ? Qui oublie l'important et fait passer avant ce qu'il croit l'être ? Quelle malédiction. Son nom est une malédiction, et il doit le porter jusqu'à la fin.

Si seulement il était né humain. Il aurait pu se plaindre, lui aussi, sans se préoccuper de ces hautes sphères, où les nations doivent faire des choix qui contentent tout le monde, mais surtout elles-mêmes. Car les nations sont égoïstes. Il leur faut toujours cette petite satisfaction, l'idée qu'elle gagnent, qu'elles sont au dessus. Un petit bout de terre en plus, ça ne fait pas de mal, ça flatte leur égo. S'il faut se battre pour l'avoir, alors préparez les canons, les fusils, battez-vous ! Et peu importe le nombre de morts. Même si ça fait mal, même s'il saigne, ça ira mieux après, une fois qu'il aura ce petit bout couvert de cailloux, qu'il désire si ardemment. Ça ira mieux lorsqu'il aura grandi.

Il faut qu'il prenne une décision. Même si au fond, il sait qu'il n'a pas le choix, qu'elle est déjà prise, même si c'est mal, même s'il ne faut pas, même s'il sait que beaucoup souffriront. Même s'il sait qu'un en particulier souffrira. Mais il secoue la tête. Il est une nation. Il doit faire ce qu'il faut faire. Quitte à se salir les mains. Ce n'est pas juste. La vie n'est pas juste, c'est ainsi. Les mots sont lourds, les mots pèsent sur sa conscience, mais il parvient à les prononcer. Cela lui arrache la gorge.

" L'empire manque d'argent depuis la fin de la guerre. Inutile de tergiverser. Nous savons tous quelle est la seule manière de régler cela.

\- _Motherland_... "

Il lance un regard acéré au général qui a osé ouvrir la bouche. L'homme s'écrase devant cette balle brûlante qui fuse, perce son âme. Il se ratatine, il obéit. Comme c'est commode. Il les tient tous au creux de sa main.

" La priorité est de nourrir l'Angleterre. Les colonies sont là pour ça. Nous devons montrer que nous les contrôlons, qu'elles nous apportent leur aide, qu'elles obéissent. Elles nous ont apporté la victoire. Maintenant, elles doivent nous sauver- non, nous soutenir. "

Ils ne devaient pas montrer leur détresse. L'Empire coulait, mais il devait faire bonne figure. Se montrer en vainqueur, droit et conquérant. Pas en mendiant affaibli par les combats. Chacune des personnes présentes dans la pièce savait ce que cela signifiait, même si aucune n'osait encore protester. Ils attendaient le verdict, immobiles, tels des statues de sel prêtent à se décomposer sous la vague meurtrière. Leur nation semblait les fixer tous à le fois, ses prunelles venimeuses dardées sur eux, prêtes à cracher.

"... Il faut augmenter les taxes dans les colonies américaines.

\- Elles ne l'accepteront pas. " répliqua immédiatement l'un des généraux. " Elles vont décupler les révoltes, brûler les villes... Tout ne sera plus que cendres. "

Les voix s'élevèrent, pour acquiescer, comme si cette simple contre-attaque leur donnait de la force, un peu de courage. À plusieurs, ils pouvaient se soulever contre leur dirigeant, comme le pays américain se soulevait contre eux.

" Il a raison. Même les riches vont s'y joindre...

\- Les échanges seront compromis...

\- Et cela pourrait mener à une...

\- Révolution.

Et ils piaillaient, piaillaient, comme si leur parlotte allait changer quoi que ce soit. Comme si cela le ferait changer d'avis. Comme ils étaient naïfs. Cette fois, c'est son poing abattu sur le bureau qui les fit se figer de terreur et se taire de nouveau, faisant voler les rapports restant sur le bois, inutiles à présent.

" Je crois ne pas avoir été assez clair. Ce n'était pas une question, mais un ordre.

\- Sir Georges* n'autorisera pas cela,. " l'interrompit encore le petit rebelle, à qui il aurait volontiers tiré une balle dans la tête.

" Et bien _Sir Georges_ n'est pas là aujourd'hui. " le singea Angleterre. " Il m'a mis aux commandes, donc _je_ décide. Nous allons augmenter les taxes sur le sucre, ainsi que sur la presse.

\- La presse ? demanda un autre, dubitatif.

\- Tout ce qui est imprimé. Le moindre papier devra porter un sceau officiel. Bien sûr, ce dernier ne sera pas gratuit - son visage ne laissa transparaître aucun sourire narquois ; juste une mine grave. Ainsi, nous pourrons rembourser les dettes en Europe. Et si cela ne suffit pas, nous augmenterons d'autres taxes. "

Il se leva de son bureau, comme si c'était son dernier mot, faisant face à la fenêtre plongée dans le noir. De l'extérieur, la lumière de la pièce le noyait. Les généraux ne souhaitaient plus se battre, il le savait. C'était tellement plus simple, pour eux, de juste fermer les yeux et de se soumettre à ce qu'il demandait. La discussion était terminée. Un par un, ils se déplacèrent lentement à travers la pièce, tels des fantômes, abattus, dociles. Ils quittèrent le bureau, tous sauf un. L'homme fixait sa nation, celle qui le gouvernait, mais dont il ne pouvait accepter la politique. Un bug dans la matrice. Un grain dans les rouages.

" Ils ne se laisseront pas faire, vous le savez.

\- Qu'ils essayent. J'ai pu soumettre la France. Je n'aurai aucun problème à écraser dans l'œuf ces ridicules rébellions. "

Il oubliait bien des détails, en affirmant cela. Il oubliait que l'armée britannique ne pouvait plus se battre. Il oubliait qu'il n'avait plus d'argent. Il oubliait qu'il ne pourrait survivre à une nouvelle guerre. Et il oubliait que les Américains étaient des gens persévérants. En revanche, il pensait à Alfred. Alfred qui ferait tout pour lui, qui calmerait sans peine la fureur de son peuple. Qui obéirait comme tous les autres.

Le général ne répondit pas. Il espérait que le temps montrerait à ce pays têtu à quel point il se trompait, même si cela devait provoquer sa ruine, sa chute du haut de son piédestal. Il quitta le bureau à son tour, le laissant seul. Le laissant se noyer en eaux inconnues. Le laissant tenir la barre par lui-même.

* * *

Enfoncé dans son lit, Alfred fixait le plafond, tentant de faire abstraction du bruit qui régnait dans la demeure.

Le matelas de bonne facture sous son corps lui faisait l'effet d'un rêve. Lui qui avait été habitué à dormir à même le sol, avec ses camarades, ou même à ne pas dormir du tout, la veille des batailles, retrouver le confort du palais était comme un doux songe après une mort des plus violentes. Il se souvenait les nuits interminables, arme plaquée contre le torse, le contact froid du métal contre la joue, les yeux fermés mais l'esprit à moitié envolé, alors qu'il guettait le plus petit bruit s'infiltrant entre les arbres. Au moindre pas dans l'obscurité, au moindre animal parcourant les herbes et la terre, il se réveillait en sursaut, son fusil prêt à tirer, sa paranoïa prenant en joue l'un de ses compagnons couchés au sol.

Il lui fallait toujours quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'aucun ennemi ne se trouvait à proximité, et que c'était le sommeil paisible d'un autre soldat Américain qu'il risquait de rendre éternel en tirant. Il prenait toujours volontiers les tours de garde pour laisser le temps aux autres de se reposer, mais ces semaines de veilles avaient provoqué chez lui l'effet inverse de celui désiré. Maintenant qu'il avait quitté le champ de bataille et qu'il n'aspirait qu'à se détendre, à dormir autant qu'il fut possible, sa routine nocturne était restée gravée profondément en lui. Même lorsqu'il avait des heures devant lui, et le meilleur lit dont on puisse rêver pour s'envoler au pays de Morphée, il était frappé de crises d'insomnie.

Ainsi, il tournait des heures sur son matelas sans parvenir à fermer l'œil, se levant même pour s'appuyer à sa fenêtre, lire, fumer -bien que cela soit interdit dans l'enceinte de la Massachusetts State House. Mais loin de le fatiguer, toutes ces techniques ne faisaient que le garder éveillé plus longtemps. Sans compter les lumières brûlantes qui envahissaient la ville chaque soir.

Comme chaque nuit, à des heures tardives, abusives, les clameurs dans les rues avaient fini par se calmer, puis se taire. Chacun était rentré chez soi après sa petite protestation, son tapage nocturne pour se dresser contre l'Empire. Certains courageux avaient même osé frapper à la porte de la grande demeure officielle, capitulant bientôt en découvrant les soldats qui répondaient à cette visite en levant leur fusils vers les civils fautifs. Tout était redevenu silencieux, bien que l'orage grondait toujours au sein des maisons.

Alfred pouvait presque les entendre, ces murmures sournois, décidés, ces complots mis en place pour faire tomber un ennemi. Encore et toujours un ennemi. C'était comme si les habitants cherchaient eux-même le conflit. Dès qu'ils se débarrassaient d'un adversaire, dès que les affrontements cessaient, ils trouvaient une nouvelle cible à leur colère. Comme s'il avaient besoin d'un rival pour se convaincre qu'ils existaient, que leur époque ne servirait pas à rien. La guerre avait au moins cet avantage : les années de bataille et les noms restaient gravés dans l'Histoire.

Mais ce matin, alors que tout s'était apaisé, alors que l'Américain, dont les yeux papillonnaient, parvenait enfin à plonger au cœur des rêves, faisant fi de la lumière du soleil qui caressait le sol de sa chambre, de nouveaux chuchotements l'assaillirent. Il tenta de les ignorer, plissant ses paupières closes comme pour les repousser, mais ils se firent tout à coup plus forts, plus violents, jusqu'à se transformer en cris de révoltes. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Ces voix n'étaient pas dans sa tête. Elles explosaient au pied même du siège du gouvernement.

Il se redressa dans son lit, et courut à la fenêtre pour regarder ce qu'il ce passait. La vision en contrebas, à travers la vitre limpide, lui fit l'effet d'un saut dans le vide. Une foule immense était massée devant les portes, les hurlements de mécontentement se répercutant à travers cette masse grouillante, de plus en plus loin, atteignant même les habitants qui, une seconde plus tôt, ne prêtaient pas attention à cette étrange amoncellement devenu trop vite monnaie courante dans leur pays. Que se passait-il donc ? D'ordinaire, les attaques se faisaient en pleine nuit, dans le silence du sommeil, pour plus de discrétion. Les mutins sortaient-ils même au grand jour, maintenant ? Non... Quelque chose clochait. Le poids seul de la puissance du Royaume-Uni n'était pas le coupable, cette fois.

Se détournant de la fenêtre, il s'habilla rapidement, laissant de côté ses habits officiels et sa tenue militaire pour se fondre plus facilement au cœur du peuple. Il quitta sa chambre en hâte et prit soin d'éviter les couloirs les plus fréquentés, préférant les chemins empruntés par les domestiques. Ses pas pressés se taisaient contre les tapis de velours rouges, et il sautait au bas des escaliers presque sans en toucher les marches. La porte arrière du bâtiment, réservée au personnel, lui permit de retrouver l'air libre, et il rejoignit la clameur qui faisait rage non loin de lui.

Il plissa les yeux, ces derniers agressés par la soudaine lumière du matin qu'il avait tant essayé de repousser, alors qu'il débouchait de la ruelle rejoignant la place. En se frayant un chemin parmi les autochtones, dont l'angoisse était palpable dans leurs mouvements comme dans sa chair, il découvrit la source de cette fureur : sur les grandes portes avaient été épinglé un bulletin. Il attirait les regards par sa couleur rouge. L'Américain se rapprocha du grand perron, dont les immenses colonnes projetaient des ombres sur les murs de marbre et le prospectus, qui pourtant, lui crevait les yeux.

Alors qu'il montait les marches immaculées à pas lents, le silence se fit tout autour. Les habitants le reconnaissaient. Ils attendaient des explications, un moyen de les rassurer, encore et toujours. D'apaiser leurs pauvres petits cœurs effrayés. Mais cet écrit... Il ne souhaitait pas le lire. Il savait. Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Peut-être que tout ce temps, ses insomnies n'étaient pas naturelles. Peut-être n'étaient-elles pas juste le fruit des révoltes nocturnes dans les grandes villes. Peut-être était-ce un avertissement. L'ennemi arrive, prépare-toi. Car il va frapper fort.

" Stamp Act* "

Ses pupilles parcoururent l'ensemble du document sans comprendre. Un timbre fiscal appliqué sur chacun des imprimés américains. Un sceau qu'ils devraient payer de leur poche. Le mot "taxe" n'était inscrit nul part, et pourtant, cela y ressemblait drôlement. Déjà, l'année passée, ils avaient été forcés d'encaisser le Sugar Act, mais ce n'était visiblement pas assez. Angleterre leur demandait encore de l'argent, alors que la guerre était finie. Alors qu'il fallait remettre d'aplomb les villes tombées au combat.

" Boston peut attendre. On reconstruira tout une fois que l'ouragan sera passé "

Menteur. Arthur avait osé lui dire ceci, et maintenant, il faisait en sorte que son pays tombe davantage dans la pauvreté. Il savait qu'en tant que colonie, ils étaient censés apporter leur soutien. Mais là, c'était trop. Ils n'avaient plus de force, plus d'armes, plus de nourriture, plus rien. À peine un toit pour se protéger, que l'on cherchait désormais à faire s'effondrer sur leur tête. En se rendant compte de ce que cela signifiait, Alfred sentit ses mains trembler. Il serra le poing, mais sa respiration devint erratique.

Il sentait la vague qui arrivait. La vague qui hurlait et emporterait tout avec elle. Cette fois, ferait-il partie de l'écume qui jetterait le capitaine par-dessus bord ? Il se risquait à le croire. Car Arthur... non, Angleterre s'était servi de lui. Il lui avait menti et essayait maintenant de le mettre à genoux. Allait-il encore se taire et écouter ce qu'il lui disait de faire ? Un simple mot fusa dans son esprit, un mot qui révélait l'horreur de la situation. Non.

Il recula, comme si la simple vue du prospectus le brûlait de l'intérieur. Une main sur le front, il fit face à sa population, qui attendait des réponses, le fixant sans un mot. Que devait-il leur dire ? Qu'ils acceptaient ? Ou qu'ils allaient refuser et se battre encore, contre un empire entier qui avait déjà défait de grandes puissances européennes ? Il ne savait pas. Les deux initiatives lui semblaient aberrantes. Il se sentait fiévreux, de plus en plus, alors que ce silence pesant se prolongeait, alors qu'il sentait la colère monter en lui, monter. Ce n'était pas sa colère, il le savait... ou peut-être l'était-ce ? Il ne savait plus.

Des envies contradictoires l'assaillaient. Il avait envie de prendre un fusil et de tirer sur le premier Anglais qui passerait. Il avait envie de prendre la fuite et de disparaître à jamais, laissant les hommes se débrouiller. Il avait envie de regarder son tuteur dans les yeux et de lui dire " Tu m'as trahi. Tu me dégoûtes ". Il avait envie de l'étrangler à mains nues, jusqu'à ce que même ses gênes de nation ne puissent plus le sauver. Mais il n'en aurait jamais la force. Tout ça, cela venait de ses Américains qui lui faisaient face. Tous désiraient des choses différentes et lui devait porter chacun de leur souhait, le réaliser, alors que c'était impossible.

Il redescendit. Fini la scène, fini le show. Il n'avait plus envie d'être au centre de tous ces regards, plus envie d'être une nation. Plus envie de ce poids sur ses épaules, qui se faisait toujours plus lourd. Il traversa la foule aux aguets, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il explose soudain pour déclamer quelque discours, des paroles encourageantes et révolutionnaires pour les pousser à résister. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il fendit juste le groupe incrédule, comme un fantôme, prenant la direction du port. Personne ne le retint, alors qu'il quittait la masse grouillante et continuait d'avancer, le soleil matinal pointant à l'horizon comme un signe divin, un paradis qui lui permettrait d'échapper à ses responsabilités.

Et plus il s'éloignait, plus les voix s'élevaient. Des murmures, d'abord, puis des cris, qui allaient crescendo, avant de lui occire les tympans, le cerveau, tout. Il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'il courait, de plus en plus vite, la rage au ventre, la tristesse bouillonnant au fond de lui. Il s'élançait vers la jetée, mais au dernier moment, s'arrêta au bord du pont dont les planches craquaient sous ses pas, menaçant de le précipiter dans les abysses. Il fixa l'océan, cherchant au loin la terre si adorée et si détestée à la fois. Ce petit îlot si insolant, qui survivait encore et toujours à tous ses envahisseurs, alors qu'il n'était qu'un peu de terre au milieu de l'eau. Le Royaume-Uni. Comme s'il le voyait le narguer, tout là-bas, si loin, il sentit soudain sa fureur s'accroître. Il ne parvenait plus à la contenir. Elle était trop forte désormais, plus forte que lui. Tous les hurlements de sa nation vivaient à travers lui, et cette clameur fit s'envoler quelques oiseaux paisibles, à présent agités par la peur.

" SALE MENTEUR ! Tu ne nous feras pas tomber comme ça, _England_ ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! Je me battrai, s'il le faut !"

Mais au fond de lui, ce petit garçon qui aimait tant son grand-frère souffrait, lui aussi. Il se bouchait les oreilles, refusait d'écouter ce qui se disait. Il repoussait les cris de la population. Lui, au moins, avait encore un peu confiance. Et dans son bureau illuminé, si loin, en Europe, Angleterre cligna des yeux et se massa les tempes, les sourcils froncés face à cette étrange sentiment de trahison qui l'assaillait.

" Un problème, _Motherland_ ? " s'enquit un de ses généraux.

" Non... Une simple migraine. "

* * *

Sur ses épaules se balançait le drapeau de l'Empire, mutilé. Des traits de pinceau rougeâtres avaient barré le symbole de la grande puissance, désormais couvert de sept bandes ensanglantées. Il menait sa troupe d'hommes, leurs torches levées, leur fourches brandies, ou tout autre objet contondants et dangereux pointant vers le ciel, tel des pieux bientôt décorés des têtes de leurs ennemis. Les pas résonnaient dans le silence du soir, les autres citoyens cloîtrés chez eux pour éviter la vague révoltée. Ils n'avaient pourtant rien à craindre. Cette nuit encore, la cible n'était que le dictateur qui les privait de leurs maisons, de leur nourriture et de la liberté qu'ils méritaient.

L'Amérique était une terre promise pour leurs ancêtres. Un pays où ils pourraient fuir l'oppression, démarrer une nouvelle vie. Mais leurs vieux tortionnaires revenaient toujours à la charge, et les chaînes qui les tenaient en esclaves ne s'étaient jamais défaites. Il était temps de les briser. Cette fois, la cible était un autre de ces riches vivant dans le luxe, en égoïste. Une importante figure du Massachusetts, disait-on. Une cible qui ne manquerait pas de faire remarquer la rébellion aux grands de l'Empire. Cette fois, ils ne pourraient pas juste détourner les yeux. Cette fois, ils seraient obligés de les regarder, et d'agir. Ils seraient forcés de les prendre au sérieux. Car les enfants qui jouaient à la guerre avaient grandi, et désormais, leurs fusils de bois contenaient de l'acier et allaient leur mettre du plomb dans l'aile. C'était comme si le pays tout entier retenait son souffle, comprenant que bientôt, il deviendrait une menace auprès de ceux qui l'avaient élevé. Ils étaient devenus les Fils de la Liberté*, et attendaient qu'on les reconnaisse comme tels.

Le groupe contenait des Américains de la classe ouvrière, des pauvres, hommes ou femmes. Mais aucun riche, aucun marchant, ces parasites qui vivaient au dessus d'eux, en les narguant sur leur montagne d'or, ou leurs possessions finement conçues, leurs vêtements cousus d'argent et leurs visages brillant d'hypocrisie. Seuls quelques businessmen se détachaient du tout, leurs perruques de boucles blanches jurant avec les mines crasseuses et déformées par la violence des autres citadins. Connus sous le nom des _Loyal Nine_ *, ces neuf hommes de fière allure, à la prestance exemplaire, marchaient calmement aux côtés de leur nation.

Cette dernière arborait un air de leader, imperturbable et décidé. Il fallait qu'elle porte à bout de bras les espoirs de toutes ces personnes. Il n'avait pas le droit de flancher. Il fallait qu'il soit sûr de lui. Pourtant, encore et toujours, son front se plissait, non à cause de sa concentration, mais davantage de ce sifflement toujours présent, ce bruit de tambour qui lui martelait le crâne. Cette migraine qui le poussait à y réfléchir à deux fois et à faire demi-tour, à calmer la troupe, à pardonner. Il tentait de la repousser, mais elle restait, omniprésente, le torturant comme une petite voix qui se ferait passer pour sa conscience. Et s'il l'entendait toujours, c'était qu'il n'était pas sûr de lui. Il n'était pas certain que ce qu'il faisait était juste.

Angleterre pouvait avoir mille bonnes raisons de les taxer. Et puis, la guerre laissait toujours des traces. Il fallait bien effacer les plaies sanglantes, éponger le temps de cicatriser. Alfred ne lui laissait même pas ce temps-là. Il avait horreur d'attendre, et de souffrir dans l'attente d'une réponse.

Comme s'il avait senti son hésitation, John Smith le scrutait par moment, pour être sûr que leur chef n'avait pas changé d'avis en cours de route. Pour s'en assurer, il s'avança davantage vers lui et s'enquit à voix basse, pour ne pas alerter la populace :

" _Motherland_ , tout va bien ?

\- Hm, oui... " acquiesça l'Américain gravement. " Tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. "

Loin de le rassurer, cette réponse le rendit encore plus perplexe. Alfred n'était jamais aussi sérieux avant d'entrer en combat. Lors des nombreuses batailles, il avait prouvé qu'il était capable de remettre d'aplomb ses camarades, d'être un meneur optimiste et fougueux. Cette figure sévère, attentive, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. C'était comme s'il avait décidé d'être quelqu'un d'autre, juste pour ce soir. Mais... était-ce un mal ou un bien ? N'étais-ce pas ce qui leur amènerait la victoire ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin la question, car leur objectif se dessinait enfin devant eux, dans la pénombre, au delà d'un portail de fer qui leur parut bien fragile après les derniers temps de guerre. La demeure de Thomas Hutchinson, imposante, riche et élégante, les défiait avec ses fenêtres aux encadrements parfaits, ses portes de bronze, et ses baldaquins décorés de rideaux que laissaient entrevoir les chambres à l'intérieur. Cependant, les lumières de la maison étaient éteintes, et pas un cheval en vue dans les écuries. Les maîtres avaient eu vent de l'attaque qui se profilait et avaient pris leurs jambes à leur cou. Dans l'assemblée, un paysan pesta en levant sa fourche :

" Ils ont fui, ces lâches !

\- Aucune importance. " le coupa Alfred. Nous allons quand même rentrer et faire notre travail. "

Il en parlait comme si c'était une obligation. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Il ne voulait pas. Car s'il détruisait ce portail, piétinait ce jardin, endommageait les fondations aux côtés de ses compatriotes, peut-être que le sifflement qui l'assaillait cesserait enfin. Il s'avança vers l'entrée, et parvint à détruire la poignée de métal fin après quelques coups de pied bien placés, laissant les barres s'écarter pour leur laisser le champ libre. Il ouvrit la voie vers le perron, toujours suivi par sa funeste horde, avant de s'arrêter et de se tourner vers elle, essayant d'empêcher sa voix de trembler.

" Voici notre cible : la maison de Thomas Hutchinson, gouverneur du Massachusetts. Un homme qui se dit Américain, mais reste fidèle à la couronne britannique ! "

Cette simple entrée en matière arracha des moues dégoûtées à tous les rebelles, qui commencèrent immédiatement à protester, à souhaiter entrer et tout dévaster sur leur passage.

" L'Empire nous réclame constamment de l'argent, il nous taxe, et impossible de nous défendre, car aucun d'entre nous n'est reconnu aux yeux du gouvernement anglais ! Et pourtant, regardez cette demeure ! Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? " ricana-t-il avec un sarcasme qui fit redoubler la clameur. " Si nous devons donner ce que nous avons, pourquoi cette homme-là est-il aussi riche ? Est-ce que vous trouvez ça juste ?! "

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, hurlée comme par un seul homme.

" NON ! "

\- Comment appelle-t-on les hommes tels que lui ?

\- UN TRAÎTRE !

\- Exactement ! "

Il défit le drapeau qu'il portait telle une cape, le brandissant devant la foule.

" Ce soir, c'est un coup que nous portons à la suprématie de l'Empire ! Nous allons frapper fort pour que ces taxes soient retirées ! Alors... - son regard se fit sombre, bien que froid, horriblement calme - Détruisez tout. "

Les Fils de la Liberté ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Il s'élancèrent vers les portes, alors qu'Alfred lâchait dans leur direction le fanion souillé, sur lequel ils marchèrent, tels une armée furieuse, déchaînée. Le tissu fut bientôt réduit à des haillons couverts de boue, déchiqueté. Le chef ne les suivit pas, essayant de retrouver ses esprits. Ce discours et la démence qu'il avait suscitée avaient failli lui faire perdre le peu de conscience qu'il lui restait. Il avait manqué d'être totalement emporté par cet esprit de révolte qui agitait la populace. Il avala l'air glacé à grandes goulées, pour essayer de se remettre les idées en place, les membres du _Loyal Nine_ restant à ses côtés pour observer les dégâts provoqués.

" Ils n'y vont pas de main morte...

\- Quelle horreur- Quand le gouverneur découvrira ça-

\- Mais c'est la seule solution pour attirer leur attention, n'est-ce pas ?

\- N'est-ce pas un peu... radical ?

\- C'est tout ce qu'il faut pour se faire entendre. "

On entendait du verre se briser dans le grand hall, des rideaux arrachés, du bois fracassé, des marches gravies avec véhémence. Il secoua la tête plusieurs fois, tous ces bruits accentuant les coups qui se répercutaient dans sa tête. Une seconde, il n'entendit plus rien d'autre que ce bourdonnement strident, qui le fit grimacer, plisser les yeux, se mordre les joues. Il lui fallut sentir une main se poser sur son épaule pour se forcer à ouvrir ses paupières, rencontrant les pupilles folles d'un autre Américain.

" _Motherland_ , pourquoi vous ne vous joignez pas à nous ?

\- J-je... hésita-t-il, encore sonné.

\- Venez vous battre, vous aussi. Tout cela, c'est grâce à vous. "

Et il lui fourra une pierre ronde, lourde et froide dans la main, comme pour l'inciter à attaquer, lui aussi. Grâce à vous. Un instant, Alfred la contempla, effaré, comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il lui demandait une telle chose. Inciter ses citoyens à se rebeller, c'était une chose, mais oser défier lui-même l'autorité d'Angleterre... En était-il capable ? Il ne fut pas le seul à douter, car les businessmen qui l'accompagnaient posèrent tous leur regard sur lui, comme dans l'attente de sa réponse. Mais la lueur dans leurs yeux criait à l'unisson, la même frayeur : " Ne le faites pas ".

S'il chargeait, il provoquerait le genre de conflit auxquels participaient les grandes nations. Il provoquerait une guerre. Ce n'était pas ce qu'ils souhaitaient. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient était de se débarrasser des taxes abusives qu'on leur imposait. Mais engager une nation dans une telle révolte- c'était aller trop loin. Jamais l'Empire britannique ne permettrait ça. Alfred le savait. Pourtant, lentement, ses membres se mirent en marche, le portant face à l'une des fenêtres du premier étage.

" _Motherland_ !"

Il ne les écouta pas, fixant toujours cet énorme caillou, si simple, si inoffensif à première vue, mais qui pouvait provoquer une lutte planétaire, là, tout de suite, s'il se contentait de le jeter. Il savait qu'il n'en reviendrait pas, une fois fait. Pourtant, le regard lointain, vide, inconscient, il leva la tête, et le bras.

" Ne faites pas ça ! "

Trop tard. Il jeta la pierre, qui alla éclater un carreau dans un bruit salvateur. Immédiatement, un déclic se fit dans sa tête. Le sifflement se tordit, hésitant, comme s'il combattait pour rester en vie, pour aider l'homme à garder un peu de sa conscience, cette petite voix qui lui hurlait de faire marche arrière, d'arrêter tant qu'il en était encore temps. Mais il ramassa un autre caillou et l'abattit de nouveau vers l'embrasure, créant une nouvelle brèche qui lui fit un bien fou, comme s'il crevait ses soucis en même temps.

Il s'avança davantage et attaqua cette fois à mains nues, n'écoutant plus les avertissements de ses conseillers. Ses doigts se couvrirent de sang, mais il ne sentait plus la douleur. Comme s'il n'était plus un corps, qu'il n'était plus qu'un concept, l'incarnation de cette révolution qui leur brûlait tous les lèvres depuis la fin de la Guerre de Conquête. Ils avaient attendu ça pendant des années. Maintenant, ils pouvaient enfin tout lâcher. Ils pouvaient enfin détruire tout ce qui les avait fait souffrir.

Une fois la fenêtre réduite en lambeaux, il se dirigea vers l'entrée. Et c'est là que le véritable carnage commença. Les coups que portait son peuple, il les remettait au centuple. Il fracassait les fenêtres restantes, riant à l'avance de l'horreur de ces petits riches, qui ne trouveraient jamais de réparateur dans la région. Il donna des coups de pied dans les meubles, les réduisant à l'état de bois morcelé, renversa les canapés, fit tomber les tringles, éclata les horloges - et avec, le temps qui l'avait torturé ces derniers mois -, déchira les livres de compte, les rapports, les draps, les vêtements cachés dans les armoires. Aucune distinction ne fut faite, que ce soit des redingotes élégantes, des habits de servants, ou des pyjamas d'enfants. Il réduisit tout en charpie aux côtés de ses citoyens.

Pourtant, il manquait quelque chose. Une chose essentielle, qui porterait un coup final à la demeure, la mettrait à genoux à tout jamais. Le bouquet final. Il comprit son ambition en redescendant au rez-de-chaussée, croisant une femme qui portait une torche à bout de bras. Ces flambeaux-là n'avaient que trop peu servi. Il saisit le bâton enflammé sans même demander la permission, et retourna au salon où il entreprit de draper chaque mur, chaque fauteuil, chaque tapis dans le feu. Les habitants le regardèrent d'abord faire comme s'il était fou, mais à présent, tous étaient connectés à leur nation, qui elle-même répondait aux plus profonds désirs des rebelles. Ils souhaitaient tout réduire en cendre, que tout parte en fumée, alors pourquoi pas ?

Tous utilisèrent leurs torches pour faire cramer chaque pièce, chaque tableau, chaque jouet, chaque étagère, jusqu'à suffoquer dans la fumée et dans les flammes envahissantes et affamées. Ils durent quitter la demeure avant de devenir eux aussi victime de l'incendie qu'ils avaient provoqué. Les membres du _Loyal Nine_ observèrent ce massacre, horrifiés. Ils ne pensaient pas que cela irait si loin. Tout avait dégénéré au moment où Jones s'était joint aux festivités.

Ce dernier sortait par la porte d'entrée, le feu meurtrier le poursuivant et formant des ailes destructrices derrière lui. Les joues et les vêtements barbouillés de suie, il se retourna, l'air ailleurs, et fixa son œuvre comme un feu d'artifice rempli de couleur, les yeux humides. Sans doute était-ce la cendre qui le faisait pleurer. Pourtant, son visage arborait l'expression d'une âme perdue qui avait soudain trouvé la paix, le soulagement peint dans ses prunelles d'un bleu si pur, qui ce soir se teintait des couleurs de l'Enfer. Les voix s'étaient enfin tues. Ce sifflement insupportable s'était évaporé avec les braises. Envolée, cette culpabilité qui le rongeait, l'écrasait. Il se battait pour lui-même, désormais, et plus pour une autre nation.

Les flammes dévoraient ce qu'il restait de la maison, alors qu'il appréciait à sa juste valeur ce spectacle infernal. Les Fils de la Liberté avaient frappé fort. Plus de risque qu'Angleterre manque ça.

* * *

 **Glossaire :**

*Sir Georges : Georges III, roi de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande entre 1760 et 1801, puis roi du Royaume-Uni jusqu'en 1820.

*Stamp Act : loi instituant que dans les treize colonies américaines, tous les documents, permis, contrats commerciaux, journaux, testaments, livres et cartes à jouer devaient être munis d'un timbre fiscal. Elle était nécessaire pour couvrir les coûts de la présence militaire nécessaire à la protection des colonies, et pour assurer la paix dans les territoires gagnés après la Guerre de Sept Ans.

*Fils de la Liberté : désigne une organisation secrète de patriotes américains, pendant la rébellion des Treize colonies contre l'Angleterre. Ils résistèrent à l'oppression britannique en s'attaquant aux symboles du pouvoir britannique en Amérique, mais aussi à ses agents et à ceux qui soutenaient la Couronne. On les appelait aussi "Les Fils de la Violence" ou "Les Fils de l'iniquité".

*Loyal Nine : organisation politique de neuf patriotes Américains formée en secret à Boston pour protester contre le Stamp Act.


End file.
